Casual Affair
by xXAbraKadabraXx
Summary: Of bank heists and seemingly quiet nights. Written in the style that the main character is unknown until the end.


Howdy, you've clicked the wrong link, please, without hating my lack of practice or fluency, quietly leave. If you actually came for this story, I don't need to know how bad it is. Only the brave shall continue…

(())(())(())(())(())(())

"Hurry," came a deep voice from the left. He was tired of running, but for the sake of time he had to. It wasn't like he could actually tire, the action was simply tedious.

"I know, I know,"

"How much longer?!" asked a voice to his right, most likely directed toward his companion. She really got annoying sometimes.

"Just a bit. Nothing you can't be patient to surpass".

He could tell that his partner also had a rising annoyance toward his female friend. She probably would believe that, in reality there was a sufficient amount of time until they reached the target location.

' _I really wish I was that inexperienced'_ he thought.

 **(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

"Quiet night at the station, huh? I'm surprised."

"Who knows, the criminals of the Mystic Ruins might all be asleep tonight"

"Honestly, it's more likely that they all happen to be planning during the same night"

God he hated hearing the constant chatter of his subordinates. For a bunch of police officers, these guys sure talked a lot. It remained bearable as long as they never expected him to join in as well.

Three sets of eyes followed him as he rose to get his coffee refilled. He always did at this time, he didn't see why it was so attention grabbing. While he was up, he decided to get another cup, yanno, preparing for a long night.

 **(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

Slow down, we're nearing the city limits" I announced from memory. It was time to get some things straight, and I've been here well enough to take control here.

"Alright, show us where the 'Mystic Ruins County Bank' is Mr. All Knowing". Well, she was getting excited. She wasn't really one for sarcasm when she's not.

"We only really need to get there, then you guys should know what to do right?". I needed to get the atmosphere back to business.

"Not having doubts are you. Especially bad if they're about the people you're depending on for this to work."

"No. But it can't be bad to check…"

"Enough talking, we have a job to do, let's do it"

"Right"

"Right"

 **(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

"Look at the city lights!"

"Oh, they're so pretty!"

"Must cost a fortune to keep on though."

' _And I thought I was a Debbie Downer'_

I sighed as I turned to the large stack of papers on my desk from a previous case. It wasn't mine but I was told that I could get a bonus if I figured out the criminal. There are two suspects and I will need more evidence before I can call them I for questioning. Three was a double murder in the house of the victim more recently and the family members are beginning to get restless. I needed to think on it more. There weren't exact times so this would take the utmost concentration.

My concentration was immediately broken by one of my coworkers.

"Still looking at that case I see." he had a strange way of talking. Every word was spoken slowly, monotonously, and pronounced perfectly. Like a robot.

"Yes."

"Would you like some help? In the past I have done—

"No"

"Are you sure, because I can—

"Yes."

After a moment of silence he laid his hand on my shoulder, which I shrugged off. He took a deep breath and left me to my work. Finally.

Honestly, what did these people expect from me?

 **(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

"So, this is the place"

"Yup, time to blow this place to bits!"

"Actually, it's time to ask nicely first"

"Hah, I'm loving this side of you"

"Too bad we won't be talking long enough to enjoy it…"

"Both of you, let's get this over with. "

"Right."

"Right"

 **(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

I looked over to the clock on the wall, and got up to use the restroom. This, an action that I don't usually do at this time, I could understand brought the attention back to me.

The feeling of being watched as you make your way to the bathroom awkwardly is something everyone feels but the way everyone watches me is different.

' _I guess they don't trust me.. '_

You'd think I'd be more disappointed, or affected at all for that matter.

 **(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

"Bitch, if you press that big red button, I'll blow your brains out!". It's best to do these things with a calm voice.

She was crying and shaking as she reached to put another handful of hundreds into a peach colored bag. She was shaking her head and praying, along with the other two desk attendants. Obviously there was more than three (how inconvenient) but they've already been shot.

I glanced over to see how my allies we're doing. She was outright laughing at the poor man. He looked like his little hat was going to fall off of his head. This was the tactic that she often used when at a heist: insanity. And her laughing wasn't fake either. She actually found comedy in this process. Morbid humor.

He was going for the scare tactics as well as me. He banged his huge hand on the counter, making the lady jump and look up, only to receive a shove with the barrel of the gun. Sucks to be her.

I turned back to my attendant and gave her a stern look

Honestly, what did this lady expect from me?

 **(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

"Hey, we got a call. Some guys on patrol stumbled up on a bank heist, grand larceny. They requested backup."

"Alright, let's get to the the scene"

 **(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

"Hey, man listen, sirens!"

"Hey, yeah, we gotta go"

"Calm down, we can't do anything in a panic. Relax—

"We have the building surrounded. Please come out with your hands up."

I looked to see that she had already stuck bombs to the high windows and with her weapon of choice.

"She's scaring me with that hammer."

"Please, you've seen enough of it, Knuckles."

[-]

"I'm going in, Rouge, cover me." The ebony police officer announced.

The door banged open, but the surprised hedgehog was greeted by an empty room. The only strange part was that there was a surplus of counter attendees that had been shot and killed.

"Shadow, what's the hold up?"

...

All voices from outside seemed far away, distant in a way that lowered their importance.

"...damn...not again…"

 **(())(())(())(())(())(())(())**

 _Hey,_

 _A casual affair_

 _It could go anywhere_

 _But only for tonight,_

 _Take,_

 _Any momen, any time_

 _A lover on the left_

 _A sinner on the right_

 _Hey,_

 _Let me out of here_

 _A casual affair_

 _Wait,_

 _In the atmosphere_

 _A casual affair…_

(Spare me...)


End file.
